


I tel’sal juvaslasir

by KingVick47



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 05:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingVick47/pseuds/KingVick47
Summary: Ele fel’ala or Elvhenan I tel’sal juvaslasirWe are the last of the Elvhenan and never shall we submit.Well at least thats what Halin wanted to always go by. When he gets captured by Tevinter Slavers though, there isnt a "never shall we submit."Halin had to submit, or he was going to die.





	I tel’sal juvaslasir

Normally the woods is a peaceful place, at least for the Dalish it is.

As much as I, Halin, like peaceful though, it gets pretty boring. So I decided to scout around my clans camp, to see what I could find. That was the worst mistake of my life. A couple of miles away from my clan there was another camp, a shemlen camp. I watched from the trees and bushes, spying on them. They had large carts that were covered with large sheets, I couldnt see in the carts. I had a really bad gut feeling, so I stayed until the shemlens decided to go into the carts. They were bringing food into the carts, I managed to see what was behind them. 

May the dread wolf take them! 

It was people, bound in chains and rags, they looked so thin. Not only elves but other shemlen and qunari. In our lands I know that slavery is frowned on but if they came from Tevinter, they are here to capture slaved. At times like these my keeper would say run, it is not our business and will only bring trouble. There were asha and Da'len. How could I walk away from women and children though? I could not! 

So I waited until they fell asleep, not taking a moments rest. I couldnt risk falling asleep and them moving. When they were asleep I quietly moved to the cages. Lingering eyes met mine but none showed hope, but they had no elves among the guards, so I do not see why they have not realized I am here to help. I use the mana I have and cast the spell I learned from the seeker, unlocking the door. 

Walking in I realize my dread, every cuff had to be unlocked to release the slaves. I then mutter out the first words I have spoken since Ive gotten here, "can you all go into groups, three for each group, bring your chains close together."

I go to the group with the most children first, regretting that I have not brought my staff. Instead I grab their chains and focus my best, heating the chains in hope I could break them. It was a struggle and used a lot of my magic, but I broke the childrens chains free, I went to a section of the adults, my heavy breathing did not go unnoticed. A elderly woman, a qunari, leaned down and wipes the sweat from my face and said, "thank you elf. You must hurry though, they check every hour."   
I dont respond, I just focus on the chains. When they broke I quickly said,  _"Ar lasa mala revas, you are free now, take the children and head east, you will run into my clan, say that Halin sent you and that you were being kept as slaves."_

I let the first ones I released go, but I heard one of the children scream and I quickly run out of the cages, one of the men woke up, one that was a mage. He lit the grass aflame blocking the slaves from escaping. Taking a breath in, I do the best hand magic I can and to my relief it puts out the flames and I yell, " _Run! Quickly!"_  

As they took off I see the rest of the men getting up and I raise my hands, hoping they will take caution of a unknown mage. Two of their warriors come after me and I barely dodge them, rolling to the side and I realize Im against the cages. Taking in a breath, I try the best I can and shakily yell,  _"Ma emma harel!Ar'din nuvenin na'din! I dont want to kill you! Please release your slaves and leave me!"_ _  
  
_I start gathering what magic I have left, hoping that a show of magic might help, the ground began icing up and the wind picked up, although the mage might not be tricked hopefully the warriors will. Except the mage stepped forward and he had a knowing smirk. Bringing up his staff he brings it down, making the earth shake. His voice then booms out filled with fury,  _"Elf, you think you will be let free!? You just released my merchandise, my slaves! Give in and I will not show you death!"_

I know I wont make this out of this, dread filling me at his words. I refuse and then I feel it, he released a lightning spell. I drop to the ground yelling in pain, my body twitching and every movement bringing me stinging pain. I try to get up but the warriors quickly start kicking me, trying to keep me down. I reach out my hand, trying to produce some sort of magic but I know my mana is low. Before I know it they have me tied and bound. 

The mage grabs my chin, forcing me to look at him, and I cant help but to feel hate. Hate that he captured me and hate that he enslaved all these people. And the same thing is about to happen to me. With that I take the bloody spit in my mouth and spit at him as hard as I can, it covers his face and he Everything then goes black, and I know from there my life is in big trouble.

          The next time I awake I have chains on my, not just any chains but chains with runes attached to them, meant to hold a mage no matter what magic I throw at them. They were heavy and I could barely move but I quickly learn Im not alone.

          Someone cresses my back and I lurch forward, fear coursing threw my vains as I hear the mages laugh. “ _Calm down rabbit, I do not plan to hurt you yet. That comes when I train you. You will fetch a pretty price on the market, and after I sell you I will take pleasure in training you._ ”

_“Nuva Mar’edhis banafelas I miol’en av ra!”_  
The mage promptly slapped me and said, “you will only speak what I can understand, and you will call me Master. If you do not every punishment will get worse and worse.”

At that moment I know my life was over. My life is no longer mine.

 


End file.
